vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Hideyuki Kikuchi
Hideyuki Kikuchi is a writer and the creator of the Vampire Hunter D series. He will be serving as writing consultant on the project known as Vampire Hunter D: Resurrection. About The Author HIdeyuki Kikuchi was born in Chiba, Japan on September 25, 1949. He attended the prestigious Aoyama University and wrote his 1st novel, Demon City Shinjuku ''in 1982. He is one of Japan's top sci-fi/horror writers, writing novels in the tradition of occidental horror authors like Fritz Leiber, Robert Bloch, H.P. Lovecraft and Stephen King. Over the past 3 decades, several of his works have been adapted into live-action and anime movies, including Vampire Hunter D and his 1st novel, ''Demon City Shinjuku. Drawing inspiration from films such as Horror of Dracula, Kikuchi has spawned over 30 novels in his Vampire Hunter D series. Inspiration for Vampire Hunter D As a child, he was a lover of sci-fi and horror films and if any of those films came to his town he never miss it, even when he was sick. The biggest influence that made an impact for him was the film, "The Horror of Dracula" starring Christopher Lee (who he actually met and got an autograph at the Tokyo Fantastic Film Festival) and Peter Cushing who are both his favorite actors. He was also influence by Dracula And Frankenstein, The Wolf Man, mad doctors and the rest was in a horror/comedy production by Universal called Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein which will help decide his future. At the age of 33, he brought Vampire Hunter D to life and has continued writing his adventures for over 20 years. List of Post Script Movies In the Post Script Hideyuki Kikuchi is said to be watching movies while writing the post script. This is a List of them: Vampire Hunter D *Volume 1: Dracula ('79) December 7, 1982 *Volume 2: No postscript. *Volume 3: No postscript. *Volume 4: Horror of Dracula October 14, 2005 *Volume 5: The Revenge of Frankenstein March 17, 2006 *Volume 6: Billy the Kid vs Dracula June 28, 2006 *Volume 7: Ame no Machi (film adaptation of one of his stories.) November 1, 2006 *Volume 8: Dracula A.D. (1972) February 19, 2007 *Volume 9: Hostel June 3, 2007 *Volume 10: Dracula's Daughter November 5, 2007 *Volume 11: Dracula Has Risen from the Grave (1968) April 15, 2008 *Volume 12: Nosferatu the Vampire November 13, 2008 *Volume 13: Count Dracula May 23, 2009 *Volume 14: Bram Stoker's Dracula November 18, 2009 *Volume 15: Dracula (Royal Winnipeg Ballet) March 16, 2010 *Volume 16: Horror Hotel August 19, 2010 *Volume 17: Dracula: Prince of Darkness February 21, 2011 *Volume 18: Let Me In June 13, 2011 *Volume 19: Red River March 13, 2012 *Volume 20: Shinobi: Heart under Blade June 25, 2012 *Volume 21: Alice in Wonderland November 2013 *Volume 22: 30 Days of Night (2007) May 1, 2014 *Volume 23: Only Lovers Left Alive May 30, 2015 Noble V: Greylancer *Volume 1: Dracula (1958) December 2010 Category:People Category:Creators